Caged Dreams and Experimental Nightmares
by Keys Studio
Summary: When young Exorcist Allen Walker and General Cross Marian get a mission from Central Agency, Allen realizes he must capture the one he loves and hand her over to the Director so he can perform painful experiments on her. M for a reason, possible spoilers. REWRITING.
1. Just Simple Notes

**All right, my beloved fan. My Pepsi Bunny and I have agreed I need some new stories. AND FAST. So we decided to come up with a new -Man story (I continued on with the manga online. Just got to little Tim, so shush!). I already have the prologue written on paper, and I'm going to write it up on WordPad now. :P**

**Info: This takes place after the Kumovitan D incident but before the interragation with the Director. Why? Cause I said so and I just really wanted to try writing as Baka Cross Marian. :3**

**Pairing(s): AllenxRoad. LavixTyki. MirandaxKrory-kins (love you Lavi. So, so much... XD)**

**That's about it. :P I don't like replacing the summary of the story in the chapter, so I won't do it. Okay? Alright, time for me and Pepsi Bunny to write this baby up! }:D**


	2. Mission

**Okay, like I promised, this one is complete after about an hour of typing. :3 Pepsi Bunny stopped texting me- oh wait, scratch that, I just checked my phone. Anyways, excuse all errors (grammar is okay according to Microsoft Word 2007. UGH. Thing hates me, I swear. Anyways, I'm proud of this one because I only needed to type it up once (only slightly altered from the written version) and it looks extremely awesome and amazing. :P**

**Warnings: A bit of language if you don't like the word Hell used. :3**

**I do not own -man. If I did, Allen wouldn't have died, Rouvelier would have been 'accidently' thrown off the roof of HQ, Komui's office would be messy not only with his paperwork, but with manga and pictures of Lenalee, and Tapp would have died a less saddening death: obesity. END THE HUNGER OF ALLEN WALKERS EVERYWHERE!****  
**

Allen could feel her fingers gently massage his scalp as she combed his snow white locks, dragging out the appendages until the last strand of hair fell back against his neck. It was soothing, calming, _relaxing_… even more so since he arrived back to the Black Order headquarters after that pointless mission given to him by Chief Komui Lee.

Never in a million, no, not even in a _trillion_, did Allen believe that Road's fingers would feel so intoxicating, hypnotizing… "Wake up," she ordered in a hushed, husky voice. Allen just grunted, too high in the bliss of Heaven's embrace to be bothered by the idea of opening his eyes.

Wait a minute… why would Heaven smell like alcohol and cigarettes?

Orbs of stunning silver made their presence known from behind closed eyelids, only to be greeted by the cruelest, yet stunning blue eyes (well… EYE) along with the usual smirk of none other General Cross Marian. Allen shot up faster than a speeding bullet, repeatedly screaming one mental thing:

_I'm not in Heaven, I'm in the seventh level of HELL!_

Allen gripped his chest, heaving and gasping for breath. Not only was he trying to calm his pounding heart that seemed to be racing at an average speed of over a million miles per hour, but his need for air. Why had the general been combing his hair, not one person in the world knew… [A/N: Not even Pepsi Bunny, who came up with this part, knew the reason… Baka Usagi…]

"About time you woke up, baka decchi [A/N: Not sure if that is correct. I'm trusting you Google!]," the red headed General with two Innocence grumbled, the smirk that had once resided his pale lips gone as fast as it had appeared. "We have a new mission. Just you and me, no annoying inspector to watch our every single step."

Allen blinked. Had he heard correctly? Did his master just tell him… _No inspector?_ He didn't understand why, but then he remembered this was Cross who had said it. He hid the smirk that desperately wanted to appear behind his amazing Poker Face. _If all goes wrong, or if master is lying to me, all I have to say is that he threatened me with more debts, the last one being worse than the last. Oh, yes, that will do just nicely. I will probably get away scott free and nobody will be the wiser… Except maybe Lavi and Bookman… but a bribe with knowledge about my travels with Mana should do. Oh yes. Definitely._

"I thought you weren't supposed to leave the Black Order again…?" the Brit questioned. Oh, yes, the poker playing whitette had the basic plan mapped out in his head. Cross didn't notice, probably tipsy considering he was only SLIGHTLY slurring his words.

"The mission came to my attention when it arrived from Central Agency," the elder grunted knowingly. "Bookman and Komui both suggested you since you actually have experience with the target."

"Target?" Allen questioned, a small lump forming in his throat. Maybe he would need to revise that little plan of his... "What exactly is our… 'Mission'?"

"I'll explain in detail once we are on the train…" Cross grunted, instantly feeling the continues waves of concern roll off of his baka decchi despite the younger boy's Poker Face. Activating his second Innocence [A/N: Not Judgement but the other one that this messed up in the head, baka writer keeps forgetting the name of], the two suddenly vanished from view of anyone else besides one another.

After having to avoid Lieutenant Inspector Howard Link and the two Bookmen (Allen was sure they already knew about the mission, but Cross didn't want to risk being caught and held up by the baka usagi [A/N: for those who don't know, it means 'Idiot Rabbit' if I'm not mistaken. ^^;] and his panda of a grandfather), and after jumping (somewhat) safely onto the roof of a moving train (all the while, Cross muttering on about "Good memories,") the master and apprentice duo were finally sitting in a first class compartment aboard the _Rose Road_ (an ironic name, Allen seemed to point out almost every chance he got just to annoy the ever living Hell out of Cross). After about five boring minutes of reigned silence in the compartment, Allen Walker finally decided it was high time to figure out what the two were about to do, and what crime his master was to commit next.

"So…" Allen began. Geez, the way he started that was pretty lame, but it was enough to be said to receive an approving grunt from the Judgement using general to continue. "What is our mission and how much money do you think you'll be was- I mean spending on this oh so new mission?"

Allen watched with curious eyes as Cross leaned over, slamming his right hand next to the Brit's head. Allen's eyes grew wide, hiding the bead of sweat that started to form from his temple. Oh, this couldn't be good, no, not at all. Why else would the red head lock the compartment door before saying a word?

"Our mission, Allen," Cross whispered as gently as he could, "is to capture and bring back the Noah of Dreams, Road Camelot."

**So? Likey or no for a supposed-to-be-dead-writer? ;3 I was pressed for time since I'm not typing this on my laptop (which DID die, FYI). Review~ or Pepsi Bunny will drink Coke. O.O Anyways… XD Ignore baka errors. I'm too lazy to go back and correct them. :P Like I said in the beginning, END THE HUNGER OF ALLEN WALKERS EVERYWHERE!**

**~RoseAnne**


	3. Road's Plan

**This chapter was annoying to write because I am no good at Lulu Bell. End of discussion. Period. I would like to thank my nee-chan xYaoiGirlx and my new friend Aika-tan for the reviews. It's reassuring to know that other people like my writing other than my parents. :P GOD they are annoying! (Don't tell them I said that nee-chan!).**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter of this somewhat well-written fanfiction brought to you and part by Pepsi Bunny and Tyki Rabbit. :D**

**Warnings: Self pain inflection, bruising, OOC, language, and Lulu Bell's support. :l**

**I do not own -man, if I did, Malcolm would have been slaughtered by Master Chief (Halo reference) a long time ago cause he believed he was the Emperor. :P**

Road skipped happily around the Noah family round table, gigglier and sadistically jovial than usual. In fact, as the twins Jasdero and Devitto [A/N: Or as I like to call them for short, Jasdevi] have noticed, the child Noah was annoyingly bubbly ever since Allen Walker made his reappearance in Edo, Japan.

For as how the young Exorcist was still alive after Tyki Mikk's Teases ate a hole in his heart in Asia, it was anyone's guess. It was because of this phenomenon that the Millennium Earl (or Adam as the author seems to like to call the fat tub of lard…) was ever so curious about how the boy with cursed eye could live. It was after the Noah's Arc incident when the diabolical madman's brain began to formulate a plan.

"My beloved family," he began in what sounded like a robotic voice [A/N: the English voice just sounds better to me okay?]. "I have a proposal to make." This gained the attention of the Noah present. "Starting today, we will have a small contest to see who can unveil the reasoning behind Allen Walker's management to live. The winner gets to do with the boy as they see fit."

Jasdero's pet, a chicken, that had roosted itself into the blond Noah's hair, squawked its approval. All the while, the said Noah was squealing with joy, "Oh goodie, goodie!" "We can finally have our vengeance on the little twerp for humiliating us!" Devit cried out triumphantly. "Then we can force him to pay off the debt his damn master dumped on us!"

Tyki scoffed, his hand itching for his cigarettes. "Too bad you won't be able to win then," the Noah of Pleasure mocked. "He's my target anyways, or have you forgotten that the earl assigned us on assassination missions before you got that confounded poultry?" The Portuguese man finally gave into cruel temptation and pulled one of the cancer sticks out of the small package, lighting the end. After relaxing with a puff of nauseating smoke, Tyki continued on, "I plan to win and finish what I started."

Road had latched herself onto the Millennium Earl and whispered a sneaky and devious, "Anything we want?"

"Why of course, my beloved Road," Adam replied with a cackle.

Road focused her attention onto the bickering Noah in front of her and smiled. "Well, I plan to get a head start on this little competition," he announced. With that said, the Noah of Dreams merrily skipped away, a plan around created and mapped out in her sadistic little mind.

Using her portal of awesomeness, Road Camelot appeared in her bedroom and quickly set herself to work. In her white form [A/N: I AM NOT RACIST I SWEAR!], Road used a blade she had hidden under her pillow to cut roughly through both her current outfit and skin, forcing herself to bleed. She would have to wait a while, but the blood would soon slow as it began to puddle around the self inflected cuts and down her skin.

Oh, how those cuts burned.

She forced herself to fall, twisting her ankle on purpose, but she had not intended on dislocating her right shoulder [A/N: GOMENASAI PEPSI BUNNY!]. Road only needed a few more things to make herself look pitiful and hurt worse than she already was.

The only things the young girl lacked were dry mud, tears in her outfit from wear, a black eye, and a swollen cheek.

Finally noticing the black (and somewhat white) cat lying confused on her bed, Road smiled greatly. "Lulu Bell!" she cheered in a hushed tone. After all, she didn't want Sheril Camelot to come running in her room to find her like this. "Care to help me out?" The cat seemed to narrow her eyes into slits at the older Noah. With an annoyed sigh, Road gave a hasty, "It's part of my plan to protect and love Allen," and the cat's eyes suddenly lit up.

With a small, single nod, the feline turned into the Noah of Lust, her black 'n' white fur changing into long, golden locks that were neatly groomed, her front legs becoming long and human like, her tail vanishing from few, nails no longer extremely sharp (but still sharp enough to deal serious damage to anyone she wanted), sun glasses landing firmly on the bridge of her nose, and clothes fitting onto her thin frame.

"You know I will support your love for Allen-kun," Lulu Bell said sternly. She wouldn't call the Exorcist 'Allen-kun' unless she was absolutely sure the two were alone. "Therefore, even though it will pain me, I will service you until Allen-kun becomes yours and yours alone."

Hearing those heart filled words, Road smiled greatly. "So will you help me look like a pauper?" she questioned. "You know? Hurt and abused to the point _nobody_ can say no to taking me in to care for?"

The woman scoffed. "But, of course, Road-chan," she hissed. "Just tell me what all you need me to do or retrieve and I'll do/get it."

Road listed what little she needed and the Noah of Lust set about her work. She transformed back and forth from feline to human to create the tears in the younger's clothing, gave a quick, "Gomen," before punching Road in face, and another, "Gomen," before slapping the girl across the cheek.

"I'll go fetch the mud, but in my absence, you must cry like there is no tomorrow to add effect," Lulu Bell informed. Her eyes softened from their usual sternness. "When you set off for your quest, I will follow in the form of a normal commoner, but once inside the Black Order, I will have to find another point of entrée."

Vanishing from Lulu Bell's line of sight, Road began to think of things that made her upset. She decided firmly on the pain. Why? She was on the verge of tears from it anyways, so why not? Quietly sobbing, young Road Camelot waited on her companion in romantic crime.

Lulu Bell came back inside the Noah of Dreams's room, instantly applying the filthy, wetted earth onto the teen without a single word. It was after twenty minutes that the younger was ready for whatever hell she was about to force herself through.

Raising the portal with pain coursing her entire being all the while, Road passed through it, focusing mainly on Allen's location.

Now aboard the _Rose Road_ express, Road began to run as fast as she could with her twisted ankle. She had easily placed a mask of desperation on her face, looking around frantically for her beloved Allen Walker. When she finally found him, she forced open the door, dislocating her shoulder even more, and collapsed on the floor.

**So? Yes, no, maybe? I found it somewhat hard to write the last part cause I didn't have that part written down and I don't feel like writing anything on paper at the moment. But anyways, yeah, I thought Lulu Bell would be a great supported RoadxAllen. XD Right now, I don't care what Road's actual age is, in my fanfiction, she's going to be a teenager, got it? :3 Probably 14 years old so that Allen doesn't look too much older than her. :D Anyways, review~ Usual two will do the trick on getting me to update this thing! Again, thank you all (especially you nee-chan~).**

**~RoseAnne**


	4. Wounded

**Okay, my internet kept freezing and I was getting annoyed and bored even though it finally started working again (no more YouTube for me, I suppose), I'm just jumping back and forth between Microsoft Word and , so I'm obviously working on this again. :D**

**Warning: Cursing, Allen x Road fluff (maybe), fake memories created by Road to fool Allen and possibly Cross (if I feel like adding him since I didn't write this chapter down on paper first lol XD), possible OOC (though as I'm rereading it, it seems to have a lot of that in there XD), and Malcolm C. Leverrier (grrr…) being his bitchy little self. :3**

**I no own -man, and if I did… well, I think you already know what would happen but I'll add one more thing; Lavi would be having 'fun' with Tyki ALL NIGHT LONG! XD**

**[xXx]**

Allen stared dumbfounded at the Noah of Dreams that lay in front of him in the compartment floor. He couldn't believe what his silver eyes were seeing. The one person he had a crush on was hurt, and in front of him, and yet… he couldn't do anything except pick her up gently, sitting her next to him.

"Road," he questioned in a low voice that was laced with his British accent. "Road, what happened to you?" He looked at Cross pleadingly, hoping his Master would understand that the Exorcist wanted to be alone with the Noah. Understanding, and though he was reluctant to leave his decchi with not only the target of their mission, but also the Noah of Dreams, the red headed general stood and left the compartment, unable to fix the lock now that Road had broken it when she came in.

Once the womanizer was out of the room, Road's voice came out hoarse and rough as she explained to him what happened, "They attacked me, Allen. The entire Clan… they found out I was planning to protect you from them, so they… they tried to kill me." She coughed, blood splattering into her palm as she covered her mouth. "Allen, I hurt so much…"

The Brit frowned, truly feeling sorry for the punk-gothic lolita wearing Noah. He swallowed. If he helped her, then Leverrier would finally have a good enough reason to sentence the parasitic Exorcist to either death or to being labeled as a traitor to the high church, thus resulting in his immediate removal. He needed to do something… then a small, "_Meow_," reached his ears from outside.

Allen turned toward the window, seeing a black cat with amber eyes and a single white stigma on its forehead, a purple ribbon around its throat tied delicately, yet securely, and a single bell against the knot of the ribbon. Allen wondered how the cat could be sitting so still on a window seal on a _train__,_ so calm and collected, like it knew that it wouldn't fall off.He had a feeling he remembered the feline from somewhere, but he couldn't quiet remember when or where he could have seen such a curious looking cat. Then it all came to him, hitting him _hard_ as he remembered the blond haired Noah Lulu Bell who had not only destroyed the Innocence of a girl who would never become an Exorcist, but also stole back the Akuma Egg Plant that the Exorcists had worked hard to get from the Ark when it was being downloaded to the Millennium Earl's new, _Black Ark._

He opened the window, somehow knowing he could trust the Noah. Allen watched as she came bounding in, curling up in the seat across from him. She didn't speak, nor did she make any move to attack. He watched her for a moment before holding out his hand, waiting on Lulu Bell to come to him. Instead of sniffing his hand for a moment like a normal cat would, the Noah of Lust just jumped onto his lap, both gracefully and yet painfully landing on his groin.

Allen couldn't help but groan out in pain. "Lulu, you look so light, but you weigh as much as a super model!" he hissed. "I thought you would weigh less while in that form. I guess I was obviously _wrong_ to make that assumption." The feline ignored him, curling up in his lap. She seemed more concerned about Road than anything else, worry clear in her amber eyes. Allen remembered that she was always one to follow her master, the Millennium Earl, but she probably didn't want to abandon someone who was extremely close to her said master. Allen began to pet the cat, saying, "Lulu, would you mind helping me fix Road up? Please? I don't like to see her suffer like this…"

The Noah of Lust looked up at him, closing her eyes for a moment and nodding a little to show that she was saying yes. Hopping off of the Exorcist's lap, she transformed, fully clothed (Allen was thankful), and now she was sitting across from him again. She was in her human form, her pale skin and blond hair assured him of that. "I'll have to follow you looking like a commoner until we get to your Black Order. You'll have to sneak me in there so I can watch over her, Fourteenth," she said business-like.

"I'm not… well, technically, I am, but right now, I'm just Allen Walker with the Fourteenth's memories," Allen sighed. "I'm not going to deny that I'm not the Fourteenth because he's going to take over my body one day. Well, that's what Master said, anyways." He straightened, holding Road up gingerly as he did so. "Where all does it hurt, Road?" he questioned the teenager, his own silver eyes holding worry in them for the junior high girl.

"My left ankle and right arm," the Noah of Yume [A/N: It makes me feel better using the Japanese term for 'Dreams' for some reason, so gomenasai if you don't think it sounds right] managed out after a small coughing fit. "My cuts are already healing due to my being a Noah, but some are still bleeding heavily…"

Allen and Lulu nodded to one another in a silent agreement. Standing, Allen laid Road down across the seat, having Lulu Bell hold her, pinning the girl firmly. He swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat. "I'm not going to lie to you, Road," he warned. "I'm going to twist your ankle back into place, and it's going to hurt. By looking at it, it's going to hurt a _lot_."

Lulu cringed at Road's screaming as Allen twisted her ankle back into place. They both were grateful that the compartments were soundproof or else people would come running to see the injured Noah. Neither wanted that. Allen nodded to Lulu again, showing he was done and upon Lulu Bell's releasing of the girl, he pulled Road up to his chest, allowing her to cry there for a few minutes until it died down to a whimper. Allen quickly decided that it would be best to clean the Noah up and bandage her wounds.

"Hey, Lulu Bell, can you check and see if there is a shower room or something on the train?" Allen asked, looking at the blond. "She needs cleaned up before we can disinfect her wounds and bandage them."

The Noah was about to scoff, but seemed to remember something. She nodded her head and left the compartment.

"Thank you, Allen-kun," Road whispered. "I'm glad I found you when I did. I barely escaped with my life…" She cuddled closer into Allen's jacket. "If I didn't, I'm sure I would have died by now…" She felt new tears arise in her amber eyes. "I don't… have the energy to be in my Noah form anymore…" Slowly, her skin color paled from its gray to a peach, her black hair fading to a blue tint, her golden eyes turning dark blue, and she looked even more helpless.

Allen hushed her, rubbing her back soothingly. He was sure she was bruised there as well, but she didn't tense or jolt in pain. He sighed, wondering how in the world he got into this predicament. He shook his head, shooing away those thoughts. Allen needed to be more worried about his hurting crush, not other petty things.

After a while, the compartment seemed quiet. Road had fallen asleep, and the white haired Exorcist was pretty worn out himself. He needed to sleep, but with the one he loved in his arms- Wait… In his arms? Allen's face instantly heated up. He was sitting there, holding the love of his life in his arms. Something he thought would never happen was happening right then and there. He swallowed.

Lulu Bell gave a small sigh, not wanting to interrupt Allen's realization, but she wanted to clean Road's wounds, so she opened the compartment door, a wet washcloth in her hands. "Here, Allen," she said. "I'll wash her up. You go find some bandages and disinfectant."

Allen shook his head. "I have some in my suitcase. I always carry a first aid pack in it just in case of emergencies." He held Road firmly against his chest as he stood slowly, grabbing his luggage from the rack above his head. Sitting back down, he quietly opened it, pulling out everything they needed for Road. "Lulu, I'll work on patching her up if you clean up her major wounds."

The older nodded, flipping the goth-punk over so she could instantly set to work on the wounds that looked to be the most fatal. Once she cleaned up those areas, Allen lifted her shirt, stopping just beneath her breasts so he could wrap her up.

The process took over thirty minutes to an hour, but they managed to get it done. Road looked clear of mud and dry blood, her wounds bandaged up and her eye and cheek covered to cover the dark bruising. They all were tired (Road woke up half way through it due to the pain of Allen accidently breaking open one of her cuts), and all agreed that sleep would be necessary for later on.

Eyes closed, the Noahs and Exorcist were sound asleep, waiting for the train to round back to London for their journey back to the Black Order.

**Okay, this was probably the most BORING chapter I've written. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to review. Gomenasai! I just did this because I felt like I should update it.**

**~Roseanne**


	5. Nightmares and Leverrier

***Yawns* Okay, for the record, I love you people, so I forced myself awake and came to the computer (after turning it on of course) and started to continue this. If anything doesn't make sense, it's probably because I'm still sleep deprived… and I don't have chocolate milk. Heck, during this one small paragraph, I have yawned SIX make that SEVEN times. GAH!**

**OMFG I should say this RIGHT NOW… Kanda's theme song is… DANCING SAMURAI BY GAKUPO. *falls to the floor laughing, imagining Kanda singing that***

**Kanda: *aims Mugen at my throat, anger tick over temple* What was that?**

**Me: Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! GOMENASAI! *running like hell***

**Warnings: Painful experiments, Leverrier, angst, a sleep deprived author, and Allen's appetite.**

**I do not own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**[xXx]**

_There was nothing here. There was nothing but the sound of rustling trees, the falling leaves dancing to their beat. The ground beneath them was both warm and cold, the season of winter just around the corner, and her lover's wounds had been bleeding heavily only moments before. Her blue eyes stared into his dying gray ones, filling with tears._

"_No, Allen, don't die on me!" Road pleaded, his left hand clutched in her own two. "I don't want to lose you!"_

_He smiled weakly at her, cringing slightly in pain. "I'll stay with you… until the end…" he rasped out. He gripped her hand weakly. "It's my fault… they knew I loved you… so they wanted… to end my existence so they… could keep you distracted…" He stared up into the sky. "I'm sorry… I really am…" He began to close his eyes. As he began to fall into eternal slumber, he whispered the immortal words: "Keep walking… until the day… you die…"_

_Road's eyes widened in fear, her tears overflowing the dam that held them back before, the salty liquid bitter on her lips. "Allen…?" She received no response and began to panic. "Allen? Allen, please… answer me!" She bit her bottom lip, drawing blood of her own. "Allen!" No response. Her body shook, forcing back the sobs to come. Her hands gently placed his own limb against his chest, slowly lowering him to the ground. Road felt her chest tighten in pain and sorrow at the sight before her._

_Allen Walker was smiling peacefully like one would when enjoying a sweet dream, his snow white locks fanned out around his head, his bangs hugging his face. His eyes were closed, the curse mark darker than it usually was, but that only made the scene more unbearable to the distraught Noah. All color had already drained from his skin, pale as the slowly falling snow. It was coming early this year, and as far as Road wanted to think, God was grieving the boy's death as well with slow falling tears. Allen's Exorcist outfit was covered in blood and Road's tears, his body not moving underneath it all._

_Road waited, hoping that Allen's soul would come back to his shell for a second time, but she knew it wouldn't happen. She leaned down and placed her lips on his. After a moment, she reluctantly pulled away and whispered, "How can I keep walking when there is nothing there in front of me?"_

Road gasped, shooting up, hitting her head on something. She turned, blushing heavily when she realized that she had hit Allen in the chin. "I'm sorry, Allen!" she cried.

Allen just shrugged it off and moved his hand over her face, wiping away her salty tears. "It's alright, Road-chan. You had a nightmare, didn't you?" he murmured, placing his forehead against hers. "Road, I'm here for you. If something is ever the matter, just come find me, alright? I don't like seeing you suffer like this. In fact, I hate it because I feel so… so… useless…"

Road's eyes watered again, her nose beginning to get runny as she buried her face in his chest. "It was terrible, Allen!" she wailed. She didn't want him to know what it was entirely, so she only hinted at it. "I had been dying and you were gone! I was so scared!" She felt his hands on her back. One was rubbing it soothingly; the other was trailing up to the back of her head, burying his fingers in her black hair.

"We're almost there, to the Black Order, I mean," Allen whispered. "I'll have to put on an act so they won't suspect anything." He pulled her away a little and a look of sadness was across his face. "I'm sorry, Road."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine," Road croaked. "I understand."

Soon they were standing in front of the Order, the gate keeper already shaking in fear at the sight of Road in front of him. A voice from one of the golems came through, "Good job, _Allen Walker_. How did you keep her from using her powers?"

Allen's slate gray eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'll explain later," he bit out. "What matters right now is that we brought Yume no Noah here and our mission is complete. So open the gate."

The gate opened as Allen had requested and they all walked in. Cross was walking closely to his apprentice, leaning down slightly to whisper, "Baka decchi, walk her to the science division. I need to go back to my room." He stood straight again and left them alone. Allen lowered his hand to his pocket, gently petting the hiding Lulu Bell.

"Sir Walker, I'll escort the Noah from here!" Inspector Howard Link reported. Allen waved him off. "Sir?"

"I'll walk her. She can easily kill you," Allen covered. "We don't want a Noah rampaging inside the Order do we?" He was met with a hesitant nod of agreement. "That's what I thought. Oh!" He stopped and pulled out Lulu Bell who meowed in protest. "Don't tell anyone, Link! I found the poor thing next to the train station dying and took care of it on the way back. Please, put it in my room. I promise to take care of it! I'll do everything, so will you please keep it our little secret?"

Link twitched but when the cat meowed, his face softened. He gently took the cat from Allen's arms and held it. It was so light, and it looked like it had been crying for a while. His face softened even more. "As you wish, Sir Walker." He walked away, petting the feline gently and cooing soft words to it. Saying the white haired Brit was shocked was an understatement. Not once had the inspector ever looked so at peace like that! He noted that fact for later use.

After Allen led Road to the science division, he snuck a quick hug to her before they entered the mess called Komui's office.

"Ah, _Allen Walker_," mused Leverrier. "It's so good to see you again! Not to mention, you brought a Noah amongst us!"

Allen glared. "Just because I brought a Noah here doesn't mean I am a traitor to the Order, _Director_," he sneered. "In fact, master told me that it was a mission to retrieve Yume no Noah."

"Indeed, it was," Leverrier sighed. He stood from his seat on the red couch. "I'll be taking her from you now, _Allen Walker_." He grabbed Road's arm roughly, dragging her away from Allen.

The Brit almost went after her, afraid that they would kill her, but he stopped himself. He couldn't look her in the eye, or anyone else for that matter. He muttered a word of leave and left the office, hiding his face from view. He didn't want anyone to see that he had been crying. He ran into his room and, after locking the door, he fell on his bed, burying his face into the pillow. Lulu Bell's hand met his back soothingly. Link was nowhere in sight.

"Don't cry, Allen-kun," she whispered. "Road is a tough girl, she'll be fine." She transformed back into a feline and curled up next to his face, giving him a worried look despite what she had just told him. Lulu Bell was nervous too, scared.

"I guess…" Allen whispered. "I'll have to find out tomorrow… Right now, I need to sleep…" With those words of promise, Allen closed his eyes and fell into a restless slumber.

**Okay I started writing this two days ago. XD I am LAZY. But yeah, I hope you enjoy. Rushed ending, I'm aware, and I'm sorry! Review please!**

**~Roseanne**


	6. Headaches Cause Nightmares

**Alright, I shall say this here and now. I think I might do sequels to this story, so I already made up two names for them. :D I won't tell you what they are just yet, but I think you might like them. All I know for sure is that they will be AU. :P I've been playing (more like replaying XD) Final Fantasy XIII and now I am craving a RP. MESSAGE ME XD**

**Warning: Slight pain, sleep deprived Allen, and a terrible author (writing).**

**I NO OWN DGM… Katsura Hoshino does… Lucky… XD**

**[xXx]**

Allen ate slowly, dark circles under his lifeless eyes. He couldn't get over the dream he had had… He shook his head, only serving his migraine further into paining the Exorcist. He put down the dango he was eating with shaky hands and laid his head down against the wooden table. His head was pounding to the beat of his heart beat. It hurt, feeling the pain hitting his temples with an annoying rhythm, but he knew by now not to rub them in attempt to soothe the aches. It only proved to hurt worse.

"Moyashi-chan!" called out a very _more_ annoying voice. Allen groaned in response. "Moyashi-chan?"

Allen turned his head a little to prove he was listening to Lavi, but turned it back again in pain of seeing light again. He felt the bench shift next to him, alerting him that the red head had sat down. A comforting hand rubbed his back gently, calming him.

"Moyashi-chan, what's wrong?" he asked the Brit. He watched with a curious eye as his friend slowly lifted his head to face him. He looked terrible! "I heard about Road," he had lowered his voice to a whisper. "Is that why you look like a train ran you over?" The Bookman only received a small nod. "Allen…"

Allen shakily stood up, almost losing his balance if it weren't for the red head. "Gomenasai, Lavi-kun…"

Lavi shook his head, still a tad bit weirded out by the fact his British friend could speak bits and pieces of Japanese. "Allen-kun, don't stress out over it." He then flashed the whitette a bright smile, hoping to cheer him up. "Road is a tough girl, you know that." He then winked his eye, something that was hard to do seeing that there was an eye patch over his right eye. "After all, she survived the most brutal burns of my Serpent Fires, remember?"

Allen forced on a poker face, smiling gently. "Yeah, you're right…" he whispered. He felt his headache get worse. "Hey… Lavi?" The red head looked up at him. "Would you mind taking my dishes up to Jerry-san? I have to go to my room. I have a killer headache, and I want to see if I can sleep it off…" He trailed off, his eyelids becoming heavy.

"Allen-kun!" Lavi yelped when the Brit passed out on the floor.

[xXx]

_It was the same dream again… Well, more like a nightmare._

_Road was laying there, chained to the mattress, tear stains evident on her cheeks. Machines of all kinds were attached to her body, beeping and flashing annoyingly. Road's spiked head turned to see the transparent Allen staring in horror at what Leverrier had done. "Allen-chan…" she whispered, stretched out her arm. Her attempt was futile._

_Doctors were standing all around her, inserting needles into her body, injecting some sort of medication into her blood stream. By the look in her eyes, it seemed to numb her powers, making the dream Allen was in dull a little bit. It was apparent the doctors were not satisfied with the entire dosage, but decided that along with the medication they supplied her body, they would cause her a bit of pain to distract her mind from using her abilities as a Noah._

_They pulled out a scalpel and other numerous tools. "This won't hurt… too badly." They began to tear at her skin, unrelenting, cruel… The Yume no Noah was struggling, crying out in pain. The scalpel was deep in her shoulder by this point, cutting a long line from her shoulder to her navel. They stitched her up, making sure the stitches were uncomfortable for the girl, then they left to go get more medication to numb her body._

_Allen ran (or rather, floated) over to the Noah and grabbed her hand, upset with himself for not trying to stop the doctors from hurting the one he… cared for. Was that what the British Exorcist felt? No, surely not… He shook it off and felt his chest tighten in guilt._

_Grabbing the extended limb that Yume no Noah had extended to him, he placed his forehead against the back of her hand. "Road-tama…" he whispered. "Is this… is this what they have been doing to you?" He forced back his tears of fear for the girl. "Experimenting on you and hurting you so badly you can hardly use your powers?"_

"_Allen-chan…" Road whispered. Her voice was cracked like a broken mirror, and it was as dry and rough as sand paper. "Please, don't worry about me… They're just… they're just making sure I won't attack them, and in order to do that, they have to make sure I won't be able to.__"_

"_This is all my fault…" Allen hissed under his breath. "I shouldn't have brought you here…__"__ Regret was laced heavily in his voice. "Road-tama, tell me where you are! I'll come get you and take you out of here! I promise!"_

"_Allen-chan, don't worry about me…" Road lectured weakly. "In all honesty… I came to you on my accord… I wasn't really…"_

"_Save your energy," Allen told her. Sure, he was curious about what she was about to tell him, but he wanted her to save her energy and just breathe easy. "I'll come visit you, no matter what anyone else says." He cackled under his breath, his silver bangs covering his eyes. "Listen to me, talking about all of this… I sound so pathetic…" He looked at his with determination in his slate gray eyes. "I want to protect you, so please, let me. Road-tama, I lo-!"_

Everything vanished into the world of his room. Allen sat up weakly. Road's powers must have become too painful to use any longer. "What happened?" he asked. "How did I get to my room?" Of course, he wasn't expecting a reply.

"According to Lavi-kun, you passed out in the cafeteria," came a luscious silky voice from beside the Exorcist. Allen nearly jumped out of his skin. "Calm down, Allen-kun, it's only me…" Allen sighed in relief at the sound of Lulu Bell's voice. He laid down and turned over to the Noah of Lust who was in her Noah form. "The black haired samurai came in, carrying you over his shoulder, grumbling about how Lavi-kun made him carry you here."

"Why are you calling him Lavi-kun?" Allen asked, trying not to laugh, despite the grim tension he was emitting.

"He promised me that he would protect Road the best he could… he knows where she is."

Allen instantly sat up straight, eyes wide. His pale skin paled more so, and his body was extremely tense. "Where is she?" he asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"She's there, Allen. She's underneath your room in a secret laboratory."

[xXx]

**It was crappy, I know. XD It's kind of hard to write something that's supposed to be sad when you're listening to MSI (Mindless Self Indulgence) – Issues and you automatically hear "Excuse me, do you want to screw?" and you're trying not to chant, "Make out with her friends, make out with her friend's friends!" XD**

**doss5vaan – I like the idea, but I already have the ending planned out. :P I have every chapter planned, (there might be ten to fifteen chapters, depending on how many reviews I get) it's just a matter of how I plan to write them. XD So far, it's been lame. =v=; But none the less, thanks for the idea. :D**

**Thank you all for your support! ***г*


	7. Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme littlefairymaiden The_Mini_Usagi


End file.
